Lost Battles
by DaisiesInTheHeart
Summary: You said you would never leave my side. And I gave everything I had been and everything I would be, to you. SasuSaku Drabble.


**A/N: Hello :) I couldn't sleep last night so I thought I write a drabble of one of my favorite couples :D It's really short and actually I work on something else but I needed a break from that so I hope you enjoy anyway.**

 **If you don't mind, I'm** **always glad about prompts and such things, so please let me know if you have any ideas I could use for a new fic I'd love to write for you.**

* * *

Lost Battles

* * *

Do you remember? It was on one of those rare, so unbelievable rare times you've returned to the village. Your home. Where your heart had died. And where you'd found it again and had decided to give it to me. And you can't possibly _imagine_ how thankful I am that I'm holding it. It had been summer and the sun still hadn't the power to spend this soft warmth that used to warm my entire body in that one way. The way that made me feel like everything would be okay. That I, _we_ , would be okay. I'd felt your chakra the moment you decided to set foot in the village and I still remember so clearly that _crashing_ feeling of relieve, when I realized that you were fine. It was like all that powerful strength I held in me drained off my body, leaving me with wobbling knees. Unable to breathe properly because even _if_ you were right there, with me, there where I could see you, feel you, I knew that I had to face the day you would leave us again. And that day approached so quickly. So much faster than in all my bad dreams. It hadn't taken you long to find me on the training grounds at the far edge of the village. The sun weakly shining down on us. The wind whispering stories of lost battles and won wars, softly like lullaby. You'd put your hand on my shoulder, pressing your cheek to the side of my head, your lips hovering just over my ear. Gently brushing against my skin.

Do you remember? Your words had been just as soft as the wind around us, gushing blossoms of flowers our way. You said you would never leave my side. You said you would always stand by my side. No matter what. You _said_. And I've believed you. Desperate devouring every single word you whispered, trying not to suffocate. Holding on to you and your precious, so loving heart. And I gave everything I had been and everything I would be, to you.

And here we are. It's cold. So, so cold. I can't feel my legs anymore and I am not sure if it's from the freezing temperatures out here or if it's my spine, which is terribly injured. Broken, I guess but I lost the ability to tell for sure a long time ago. It's also hard to breathe. Every time I try there is that gurgling sound and everything hurts. It just _hurts_ so much. I don't think I can take it anymore. The coldness and the blood. There's red everywhere. I once held so much strength in me but it seems like the only thing I can bring my body to do is sleep. It crashes like waves on the edges of my consciousness, trying to lure me deeper and deeper into the depth of that one place where everything is silent and so calm. So beautiful. And I try my best; really I try _so_ hard not to give in. But it's hard, you know? I try to focus my eyes and the blurred world around me swirls and tries to make a picture of blood for me. And then _you_ are there. Just mere inches away from me. Your eyes are half closed. Blood on your skin and there is a sword piercing your body. Somewhere deep in me, the medic-nin I once was still shouts orders, still analyses your injuries. Your fading live. I stretch my blood-covered hand your way, trying to reach you. Pain shots up and there's a sound, so painful and desperate and small that it takes me a moment to realize that it was me. The salt of my tears mixes with the salt of all the red on my skin. Metal on my tongue, bubbling out my mouth. Your eyes open a bit and suddenly you look at me and I just know that you really _see_ me. I reach out for you again and this time, this time I can get an old of your cold hand.

Do you remember? Sasuke-kun? When you promised me you wouldn't leave me alone. That you would always stand by my side.


End file.
